


A Grievous Mistake

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraham accidentally drops a jar of molasses while tending to a customer. Speed sees to it that Abe is properly reprimanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grievous Mistake

It wasn’t really Abe’s fault. The woman was rattling off her list to him at a relentless pace, never pausing once to draw breath. He was left juggling an armload of goods, trying to climb down the ladder and make polite comments to her incessant tittering and it was more than a battered, law book reading, vampire hunting shop assistant could handle. He saw the jar of molasses fall as if in slow motion and winced at the resulting shatter of glass against the wooden floor.

                The large lady’s prattling stopped immediately and she blinked owlishly at Abraham in a scandalized fashion, as if he had somehow intended for this to happen. Abe made his apologies, quickly grabbed another jar and set her shopping down on the counter in front of her. He wrapped everything up and saw her out before he dropped to his knees to clean up the horrid, sticky mess. The terse clearing of a throat brought his attention to Speed, who was leaning against the doorframe and had apparently bared witness to the whole unfortunate event.

                “Bit of an accident,” Abe said with a sheepish look and rose from his crouched position on the floor, “I’ll just get some water for that.” He went to move past Speed but was stopped immediately with a hand on his arm.

                The other man leaned up to whisper huskily into Abraham’s ear, “I’ll see that you’re properly reprimanded for your _grievous_ mistake later, Mr. Lincoln.” A shiver ran down Abe’s spine and there was just enough time to meet his lover’s gaze with lust blown pupils before the bell over the door rang in a new customer.

                Abe went busily about his work with an added bounce in his step at the thought of what would be awaiting him in their shared room that night. He closed up at nightfall, humming happily to himself as he swept and ran a quick inventory. He extinguished the lights and bounded up the stairs like an excited and overgrown puppy to find Speed already seated on the edge of their bed. His heart kicked against his ribcage and forced the breath out of his lungs. He knew what was waiting for him.

                Speed rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving Abe’s, and pulled a short strip of leather from his pocket. He stretched it between both hands so Abe could see that it was folded double and gave it a sharp snap. The taller man swallowed hard and promptly dropped his trousers, his underpants soon to follow. Speed nodded incrementally toward the bed and Abe understood. He fell to his knees, bending his front half over the bed and curling his fingers into the bedclothes as a reminder not to touch himself.

                He could hear Speed’s footsteps on the floorboards as he paced behind him, appraising the sight spread out before him. The steps were punctuated with quick snaps of the leather that made Abe’s stomach clench expectantly. There was a sudden stillness and silence hung in the air for one long moment before the leather met Abe’s backside with a resounding “CRACK”. His body flinched forward, his fingers tightening as he groaned low into the mattress. Speed waited just long enough for the cool air to touch the tender, heated flesh before hitting the same spot with twice the force. A strangled sound escaped Abe and his cock throbbed even as the livid mark burned across his left cheek.

                He imagined he could hear Speed’s smirk like a shout as he laid another stripe to match across the right side. Several more lashes were to follow, hard enough to redden and bruise but not enough to cut. Both men were panting and achingly hard by the time Speed decided to stop. He let the strap fall to the ground by his feet before letting his knees hit the floor behind Abraham. His fingertips ghosted over the angry marks covering Abe’s bum and thighs, his gentle lips and tongue soon to follow. Abe gasped, a shudder rippling through his body as Joshua paid special attention to each wound before moving on to the next.

                After a tantalizingly long time, his attentions moved inwards and his hands rose up to cup Abe’s cheeks and push them apart, kissing each before leaning in to flick his tongue over a sensitive hole. Abe’s response was a sharp thrust against the bed and a muffled grunt through clenched teeth. Speed smirked and repeated the action, this time with the flat of his tongue, causing the other man to shudder underneath him.

                Abe really meant to say something but all he could manage was a choked “S-Speed…” and a rather helpless wriggle of his hips.

                Growling, Speed gripped him more firmly before pointing his tongue and sliding the tip inside of Abraham. This was only the second time Abe had received such attentions from his lover and so was still overwhelmed at the sudden, slick heat of an agile tongue inside him. Speed groaned deeply and, wasting no time with teasing, began to work his tongue in and out of Abe as roughly as possible. Abraham keened in a particularly wanton fashion which made him flush all the way down to his toes which dug their way into the floor to push himself closer to Speed’s devilish mouth. The need to touch himself was growing stronger by the second but he was bound by an unspoken rule to keep his hands knotted in the sheet and rut unsatisfyingly against the bed.

                Speed stopped moving suddenly and pulled out of Abraham, leaving him wound tighter than a bowstring and whining for release. He loved this look. He took a moment to let the image sear its way into his brain before pulling himself out of his trousers and slicking his cock with some salve from the desk. He allowed himself a few languid strokes to the gorgeous sight in front of him before lifting Abe’s hips and lining up.

                “Ready, Abraham?” It was more growled than spoken and he could hear Abe’s breath hitch in his chest.

                He made no verbal reply but hiked one knee onto the bed to provide Speed with a better angle before nodding shakily. With a firm grip on the lovely curve of Abe’s hips, Speed sank in slowly, carefully so as not to hurt him, until his skin rested flush against Abraham’s. The heat was intense and consuming and Joshua had to restrain himself from bucking wildly toward his release. Instead, he slid slowly out to the head, both men exhaling a collective breath before bottoming out once again. He kept his strokes slow and deep until Abe was moaning and rocking back into every thrust. Speed slid his hands over the smooth expanse of a pale, freckled back before roving over long thighs and the swell of a marvelous ass.

                Feeling heat coiling low inside him, Speed moved faster and harder, ruthlessly jabbing Abe’s prostate until the other man was reduced to shouts and incoherent swears. Finally, when he knew he was nearing the edge, he reached around and gripped Abe’s cock in his hand, pumping hard in time with his thrusts until he yelled his name, his body tensing and releasing long white ribbons across his own chest. Abe’s orgasm pulled Speed down into his own and he gave a few quick thrusts before coming hard, doubling over Abraham until he was lying flat against his back.

                After it was over, Speed lifted up with trembling limbs and disengaged himself from Abraham with a soft groan before toppling onto the mattress beside him. With a hand that felt leaden, he brushed the sweat damp hair back from Abe’s flushed face to find bleary, sated eyes.

                “Didn’t hurt ya too bad, did I?” Joshua asked with only a slight trace of sarcasm.

                Abe chuckled and tiredly shoved at Speed until there was enough room to haul his bottom half onto the bed. “Just you wait until _you_ drop something,” he warned with a yawn and draped an arm around him. 


End file.
